herofandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon Vandy
Solomon Vandy is the main protagonist of Blood Diamond. He is potrayed by Djimon Hounsou He wake up his son at his home for go to school, his son told him the english kids not go to school everyday, so he help his son to be prepare for his first day of school. When his son finally go to school, Solomon went fishing fishs in the sea, when they go home his son Dia told him everything he learn, he see his son finally want to go to school everyday he tries to play with him. But was interupted by the rebels, Solomon and Dia run to their village for safety, but the rebels arrive and attacked Solomon village. The rebels capture Solomon and the other man from his village, when he was go to have his hands cut off The Captain Poison decide he have a better idea and make him work in the mines, When Solomon was working in the mines he found an pink diamond he hide under his feet. He said he have to go in the bathroom, Captain Poison tries to find if he hide a diamond in his mouth and told him to hurry, but when he was going to hide the diamon Captain Poison follow him and see the diamond and menacing Solomon to give the diamond. They soon attacked by the soldiers who put him in jail, when Poison comfronted him he said he was not know of what diamond he's talking, Poison menace him to found his family, Solomon was not know someone else was now know about the diamond he found. When Asher told he heard about the diamond, Solomon who was now working at a hotel has doorman completely ignore him and refuse to tell him where the diamond is buried, but when he see the city was attacked Asher told him he know where his family is Solomon do not believe him. So with the help of Maddie and asher, Solomon arrive to refugees camp and see his wife and daughters he call for Dia, but he learn his son was kidnapped by the RUF and that enrage Solomon who are attacked by the officers. He told Asher what he want was buried somewhere, so they go look for the diamond, but Solomon is more inrested to found his kidnapped son then the diamond Asher want, the two of them fight after Asher insulting him with a racist remark, and told him he should be there protected his son if he was captured so they go looking for him first. So when he was going to find some woods, he reconized his son Dia by his voice, but Dia do not reconize him, when he tries to convince dia to go with him Dia make him capture once again. When he was capture and put in the mines again, he refuse to found the diamond same if Poison menacing to kill his family, but when he was going to finally take the shovel for found the diamond they are attacked by the military. In the melee Solomon finally killed Captain Poison, but was now captured by the soldiers, he refuse to tell where he hide the diamond so Asher take his son and Solomon have no choice to show where the diamond was hidden. When he said the diamond was not there hoping the soldier will let them go free, but it was a fail because the soldier menaced to kill them if they don't have the diamond, so Asher and Solomon trick the soldier before Asher finally kill them, when he found the diamond his son holding a gun at them. He finally make his son return to normal, Asher give him the diamond and told him to go with Dia to Conakry to the refugees camp. When he go to London, he wanted to trapped Vanderkamp with the help of Maddie, he told vanderkamp he want his family after he go to give him the diamond and also want the money, later when he was at the hotel he receive a phone call. So he go in a cab for meeting Vanderkamp and see his family out of the plane, he was finally reunited with his family once again, et the end of the movie he now lived with his family in London and reading Maddie Magasine and go make a speech. Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Lethal Category:Wrathful Category:Parents